1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled walker and, more specifically, to a wheeled walker brake lever mounting structure, which is easy to install and stable in operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wheeled walker 5. When the user pulls the brake levers 511 at the grips 51 of the handlebars 52, the brake cables 6 are driven to stop the wheels 54. The handlebars 52 are respectively inserted into the front wheel frame bars 53 and axially adjustably secured thereto at the desired elevation. When the handlebars 52 set in the top limit position, the distance between the handlebars 52 and the axes 541 of the rear wheels 54 is relatively increased. At this time, the wheeled walker 5 may vibrate when user pulling the brake levers 511 to stop the wheeled walker 5 suddenly. Furthermore, the user cannot keep the brake levers 511 in the braking position without holding the brake levers 511 with the hands. A person suffering a problem with the fingers or hands is difficult to control the brake levers 511.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a wheeled walker brake lever mounting structure, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the wheeled walker brake lever mounting structure comprises a mounting base frame fixedly fastened to one handlebar of a wheeled walker, a brake cable inserted through the mounting base frame and connected to a brake assembly at the rear wheels of the wheeled walker, and a brake lever coupled to the mounting base frame and connected to the brake cable for turning by hand in either of two reversed directions to pull the brake cable and to further stop the wheeled walker. According to another aspect of the present invention, an auxiliary control block coupled to one side of the mounting base frame for turning with the hand to move the brake lever upwards or downwards and to achieve a braking action.